vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonardo Lionheart
Summary Leonardo Lionheart is a supporting antagonist in RWBY and the Headmaster of Haven Academy. Formerly a trusted member of Ozpin's inner circle, he has turned to Salem's side as a spy, out of fear of the latter, who he feels cannot be defeated, a decision he is implied to regret. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, higher with Gravity Dust Name: Leonardo Lionheart, nicknamed "Leo" Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly 50's or 60's Classification: Lion Faunus, Headmaster, Huntsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield, as a means of enhancing his striking power and sharpening his senses, granting him Regeneration (Mid-Low), and to unlock the Aura of another person), Extrasensory Perception, Skilled Marksman, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Elemental Manipulation with his Shield (Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Gravity Manipulation), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Was able to hold back Qrow for some time, though he is weaker than him. Injured Weiss's Summon), higher with Gravity Dust (Attacks enhanced by Gravity Dust are significantly stronger than the user's normal attacks and are capable of shattering Ice Dust constructs) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Qrow) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Is far stronger than Ruby) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Traded blows with Qrow Branwen) Durability: At least Large Building level (Blocked attacks from Qrow and was able to block an attack from Weiss's Summon with Stalwart), higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) and Ice dust Stamina: Superhuman, but still limited compared to other huntsman as he shows fatigue during his fight with Oscar Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with his weapon Standard Equipment: Dust Shield Intelligence: Fairly high, is the headmaster of Haven Academy and a skilled fighter. Was capable of deceiving Qrow Branwen for most of Volume 5 Weaknesses: Lionheart is, albeit quite justifiably, extremely terrified of Salem and will do anything to avoid her wrath. Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stalwart:' Stalwart is Leonardo Lionheart's weapon of choice, a wrist-mounted shield with several Dust containers beneath a cross, from which Leonardo can conjure glyphs to fire combined Dust projectiles such as flaming rocks. When inactive, it takes the form of a bracer with a large cross on Leonardo's left arm. It contains at least eight different Dust variants, including Fire, Wind, Earth, Ice, Lightning and Gravity Dust. When a type of Dust is selected prior to discharging a shot, the stone in the center changes color according to the type chosen at the time of each shot. It is also capable of firing shots rapidly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Cats Category:Hybrids Category:Shield Users Category:Leaders Category:Hunters Category:Faunus Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Tier 8